mbbngfandomcom-20200215-history
Deno S'Mintra
Chief Engineer for Krita. History: Deno has been excutive chief engineer for Krita nearly from the begining of the ship's career in Katrylle Morghan's operation. He had been kicking around the spacer section of Windfall as a handyman, when he came across Kat about ready to blow a blaster hole in the propulsion unit for the little run-about she had been using planet side. She had been trying for hours to get the thing to work and had reached such a level of frustration that the blaster in her hand seemed like a very good idea. He took a brief moment to explain to her in technical terms about the adverse reactions this particular brand, make, and model of fuel cell would have when in direct contact with a Mark XXi full paliesian payload. The end result would quite probably decimate the surrounding six block radius... if they were lucky. Within moments of examining the propulsion unit, he determined a simple wire had come loose. Upon reconnection, he simply smiled and turned to leave. Kat had been facinated, watching him work. She had never seen anyone with a tail, let alone two, use it as an extra hand. As the Krita's construction was near completion and the need for a crew was foremost in her mind, she offered him an interview for one of the engineering position. Days later, aboard the Krita, Deno not only aced the interview, but also pointed out some obvious flaws and structural faults in the main engine, absently working to correct them as he explained. It seemed to almost be a compulsion for him to fix the problems rather than point it out and walk away. Kat had her new Chief Engineer. Vlax'ichaas Race The Vlax'i have become renown not only for their inventions in agricultural machinery, but in all things mechanical. This race is well suited for any type of engineering work. They stand about man-size, with lythe furred bodies, the fur colors covering a wide rage of spectrums. Their hands are extremely dexterous having 6 long fingers with a thumb at either end. Their dual prehensile tails are often used as third and fourth hands. Vlax'i faces appear to be a combination of spider monkey and human, giving them a prepetual curious look. Perhaps it isn't all just their appearance. The Vlax'i are actually a very curious race, sometimes taking long periods of time to study something that puzzles them. Vlax'ichaas Planet Planet Name: Aketi Location: Aten System Description: A lush jungle planet slightly larger than Earth. The planet rotates very slowly on its axis, causing long hot days and cold nights. A relatively small axial tilt makes for a stable, predictable climate. While the planet's landmasses are heavily forested, there also exist several open grassland regions; one such region has been targeted by a human colonization program. Much of the plain has been given over to farmland, and a central city is now home to several thousand citizens. The planet is on its way to becoming an important agricultural colony. Category:Krita Crew